Acathon
Acathon is the continent in Miosa's Northern Hemisphere which is the home of the Elves. Acathon is referred to as the Zenith of Nature and the Green Cradle by contemporaries from Elven and other sources. Acathon is a continent consumed by nature, over ninety percent of it being completely uninhibited aside from the tree of Akine which houses, once again, around ninety percent of the Elvish population. Akine Akine'' [''Ancient Elvish for 'Beginning Gate'] is the largest living member of the Taesi species of tree and is located in the North-East of Larien. Akine is the home of the Elven race and is the largest single tree in Miosa, being home to ninety percent of all Elves. It has been discovered by Elven Savants that the Akine tree, is five thousand years old. the Akine tree has lived through the lives of some of Miosa's most influential figures. Civilisations have been risen up and burnt down all within the time this tree has stood tall and proud. Selthan Dorei Selthan Dorei is the current capital city of the Elven kingdom and home to around ninety percent of the Elven populous. Selthan Dorei is a monstrous metropolis constructed under the canopy of the Akine tree. Domains Selthan Dorei is divided into nine Domains, each having their own cultures and traditions, elves from each of these domains feeling a sense of belonging and patriotism with each one. These domains are the following: Lenora Notable Members: * Tirion Notable Members: * Reptar Kral - War Prior of House Tiri, Siegemaster Lyonar Notable Members: * Gaelin Kral - War-Prior of House Lyon Nymmeli Notable Members: * Thanqua Notable Members: * Syndra Erthendir - Mother of the Forest Esari Notable Members: * Calahad Kral - Prelate of the Elven Armies Thalas Notable Members: * Hyperea Kral - War-Prior of House Thal, Chief Dragoon Unarith Notable Members: * Mars Estion - Old Master Caelora Notable Members: * Notable Locations Celestial Palace The Celestial Palace is the current resting place of all the previous Mothers and Fathers of the forest as well as the place of dwelling for the current one. The Celestial palace is a master crafted structure, with some of the most beautiful sculptures, architecture and artwork the Kingdom has ever seen. It is named the Celestial Palace because the elves believe the roots of the Akine tree connect to Miosa's centre and considering the Palace is constructed around the trunk of the tree, it is inherently connected to the core of the planet, giving it religious and spiritual significance. Planetarium of the Astral Eye The Planetarium of the Astral Eye is a large room built within the Celestial Citadel that allows the current Mother of the Forest, Syndra Erthendir to commune with nature and the heavens and see physical representations of the moon of Miosa and a second planet, including the host star of Miosa's system. The Planetarium of the Astral Eye was made after Syndra returned from her global pilgrimage and was built using a reference from what the Giants had taught her. Galleries of Mars The Galleries of Mars is the single masterwork of Elven painter Mars Estion a man of prodigal talent and a super-elven eye for detail and likeness. The structure is a massive art gallery, encompassing five floors, each housing gargantuan chambers with almost every surface covered in hyper-realistic, infinitesimally detailed murals: epic scenes from Elven mythology, figures of great legend slaying beasts and dragons, the kingdom's most venerated spiritual figures reaching their own enlightenment and other great moments in mythology and history. Mars decided to locate his gallery not inside the Celestial Citadel but a publically available testament to history and patriotic glory, as, in his words: "Art does not only find value in the eye of the rich, but in the eyes of all". Eternal House The Eternal House is the flaghouse of the Tirion Domain. The Eternal House is a gigantic,reinforced fortress standing on a next of dense branches and it also functions as the factory in which all Elven siege weapons are produced. Climate Flora and Fauna Fauna * Slate Bear - a Black furred species of bear dwelling in the forests of Acathon. Hypercarnivorous, these bears like to prey on large meals such as elves. * Kirin - A highly venerated and powerful species of quadrapedalmammal dwelling in Acathon. Characterised by a forehead horn, glowing eyes a main of ghost-white hair and scaled skin. Kirin are frequently used as cavalry by Elven commanders because of their gentle temperament, speed, strength and endurance.